


兄弟 / One of Us

by blurryyou



Series: 『绿骑士』系列 / Green Knight 'Verse [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Gen, Random Musical References for the Win, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《绿骑士》前传番外，有关多得不可思议的愧疚感、涉及母亲的家族大戏和软萌的故事。<br/>作者注：<br/>蝙蝠侠及所有相关漫画皆为DC漫画所有。此处涉及到事件来自《Batman and Robin》Vol. 1 #11-12及《Return of the Joker》电影。一些情节相关的绝妙对话也引用自上述漫画。【注】</p>
            </blockquote>





	兄弟 / One of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834539) by [gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl). 



> 授权 / Permission：
> 
> http://hauntedlittledoll.tumblr.com/post/61659289116/hi-your-green-knight-verse-is-just-so-great-that-i  
> Thanks! I’m so pleased that everyone seems to enjoy it. It’s one of my very first Batfics, so it holds a special place in my heart too.  
> I would love to have it translated for other fans, so feel free!

Dick觉得自己快要吐了。

他竟然 **电击** 了一个孩子。当他面对着Damian胸口上两处鲜红的、严重的电击伤痕，原本促使他做出行动的所有理由如今几乎压倒了他……老天啊，那是一个孩子的 **胸口** 。

最终放倒Slade的心室纤颤很有可能会是Damian来承担——在战斗中，在屋顶上，在远离蝙蝠洞的医疗设备的地方。Dick这双手差一点就会带来那孩子的死亡。

他竟然将一只小小的、尖锐的电击枪一般的武器抵在了他的小弟弟的胸口…… **两次** 。

Dick从柜子边蹒跚走开，趴在一只垃圾桶上呕吐起来。他用力的时候胸口里有什么东西不停翻腾，除了最初的那一阵，他趴在垃圾桶上只能干呕。终于Jason来到他身边，小心翼翼地扶着他站起来。

“Grayson？”Damian被Alfred坚定的手固定在原处，他问道。“他怎么了？”

“愧疚感还有肋骨受伤，我猜。”Jason不假思索地说，扶着Dick躺在另一张医疗床上。

“Grayson为什么要感觉愧疚？我没事。”

“呃，不，小蝙蝠，你一点儿也不没事。因为一，你的心脏里现在依然流窜着相当高的电流；二，你的神经系统被侵入了，或者暂时麻痹了，随便你想怎么说；然后别忘了三，你妈妈是Talia al Ghul。”Jason把Dick交给Alfred，终于满意了，然后他走到Damian的病床边，靠在床上，揉了揉那孩子的头发，有些小心又充满爱意。他说：“抱歉，小子，但这差不多就是你的命。”

“Grayson并没有犯错。”Damian坚持说，伸手去拿自己的紧身衣。Jason阻止了他，把这个小忍者挖起来抱了他一会儿。“哦， **看在老天的** ——放开我，Todd！”

Dick哼了一声，感觉声音在胸腔里空荡荡地回响，他尽力想反抗Alfred。这一套对Jason从来都没用，Damian到现在早应该学聪明了。他现在不得不屈服于Jason那种一半像拥抱一半像夹头的怀抱，看起来就像是一只怒气冲天的猫咪，不过他最终还是成功地套上了罗宾的紧身衣。Dick的过错的证据被藏起来，他总算感觉轻松一些了。

然后Damian对上了Dick的目光，只有一秒钟，很快孩子就匆匆低下头。Dick感觉自己的心脏因为这个动作收紧了。Alfred让他抬起左胳膊，不得不对他重复三遍他才照做。

现在Jason担心地看着Dick。

“只不过是一次宏电击，”红头罩提醒他说。

“但依然可能致命。”蝙蝠侠抬起空着的那只手抹过自己的脸，反驳说。Alfred放开他，同时嘴角一挑，露出不赞同的神情。

“但这次 **不是** ！”罗宾大声说，抱起两只胳膊，下意识地护住胸口。他的两个哥哥都扭头看他，他很不高兴地重复说：“我很好。”

“到这边来抱抱这个小恶魔，Dick。”Jason对他强硬地说。“你只有抱抱他才能感觉好一点儿。”Damian被从病床上抓起来，然后送到Dick的方向。孩子被吓了一跳，大叫了一声。

他吊在Jason手心里，完全像是一只被抓起来的炸毛的猫。过了整整一分钟，他终于饱受折磨似的长叹一口气，然后张开双臂。Dick不顾Alfred对他的肋骨的担忧，毫不犹豫地接过Damian，承受住那孩子的重量。Damian的拥抱依然那么僵硬，就仿佛他并不确定到底怎样拥抱，又仿佛这是一项会评判他完成得如何的任务，但Dick只是紧紧地抱住他，完全忽略了自己刺痛的肋骨。

但显然Damian做不到，他说：“我很抱歉我打断了你三根肋骨，Grayson。”

“至少当时你不能控制自己。”Dick把露出痛苦神色的脸埋进Damian的头发里，愈发抱紧了弟弟。Jason低吼了一声，让Dick放弃了这个话题，转而说：“就当我们扯平了，然后给火箭重加燃料。你母亲有很多事情需要解释。”

“同意。”Damian说着从他的怀抱里抽出身，他戴起兜帽，藏身于两只大蝙蝠身后的阴影中。 _“我无法相信她这样对待我，我需要立刻返回母亲身边。”_

“不能一个人。”Jason和Dick异口同声地说，他们至少在一件事上达成一致——即便那件事是他们早熟的前任小杀手。

 

~*~

 

带着他们一起让Damian有些不安。如果是其他任何时候，Damian都会走在最前面，勇敢地带路前进，就像是他父亲曾经那样昂首阔步。

Dick不由得觉得他这样很可爱，尽管现在想起Bruce依然会让他觉得痛苦。想起Tim或是他的父母也会让他难过，所以当然他还没有慢慢克服失去养父的痛苦，毕竟才过去这么一段时间。而且，无论心痛与否，看见Damian不自觉地将自己同Bruce Wayne做比，都让他感到骄傲。

即使今晚Damian表现得同蝙蝠侠差之甚远。即使他紧紧地贴在Dick身边，Jason也接着同他们并肩而行，罗宾被两个哥哥护卫在中间，而Damian丝毫没有抗议。

机器很容易找到。

也很容易摧毁。

Jason冷静地揪起一个大声抗议的科学家，随手把他丢到一边。Dick非常满意地终于为自己的武器找到了更好的用处，他把双棍压在机器上，释放电击，直到整个房间里只剩下浓烟和电火花。

Dick装过身看见了那孩子脸上有些目瞪口呆的表情，而且……是的，Jason也看见了。

Dick什么话都没有说，他绑住了科学家，一手搂住Damian。Jason砰砰砰地打碎了计算机屏幕。子弹对机器造成的影响并不像电击那样深刻，但子弹明显更具视觉效果，能给小男孩受伤的内心留下更深的印象。

不幸的是，枪击声也吸引来了Talia的注意力。

他们之间简短的对话不能让人满意，但Dick本来就没对Talia有多少指望。他们按照Damian的要求分头行动，但Jason尾随着母子二人而去，因为Talia会在一些她不会容忍Dick的方面莫名地对Jason宽容。没关系。Dick跟Slade还有账没有算完。而且应该不会用很久。

的确没花多少时间。

他赶在Talia预料之前就找到了其他人，他看到培养槽中那个小小的身影第一反应就是呼叫正义联盟。但Dick没有这么做，就如同他不会伸手将Damian从Talia身边扯回来（这是这位新蝙蝠侠不会纵容自己的第二个直觉反应）。Dick只是默默地在心里数到十， **听他们的对话** 。

_“……你可以把自己当做al Ghul_ _家族的敌人了。”_

从Jason肩膀僵硬的姿态来看，他错过了重头戏。无论是什么，显然要比克隆、比背叛、比断绝关系更加严重，因为Jason看起来想把Talia当场烧成灰烬，尽管Damian面对他母亲的这场盛大演出显得一如既往，安静、冷淡。

_“很好……那么我希望我能成为您的劲敌，母亲。”_

这句回答显得那么勇敢，让人忍不住感到敬畏，就连Bruce都会为他感到骄傲。

但Jason却不为所动。红头罩两手用力一拍大腿，说：“鬼扯。”

Jason往前走了几步，掀开自己的头罩，一只胳膊勾住Damian的脖子。Jason选择站在Damian和Talia之间，很可能是源自他们的工作中培养出来的扭曲的下意识，但这种姿态的确有效。Talia往后退了一步。Damian往前靠，他不肯躲在Jason身后，而是站在他身边，同样面对着他母亲。

“Bruce已经 **不在了** ，Talia。他不会回来了。”Jason提醒她说。提醒她这个无法改变的事实。他们已经采取措施保护起他们的监护人身后的遗物。“你所爱的人身后只留下蝙蝠侠的头衔还有Damian……”Jason停顿了一下，对着旁边复杂的仪器不满地点点头示意，补上一句：“我猜还得算上那个。”

Dick靠近他们，所有人都注意到他，但他的全部注意都被那个小小的身影吸引走了。这么一个小婴儿，这么一个无辜的小家伙，怎么会显得如此邪恶……

不过，Dick一手搭在Damian的肩膀上，已经重新找回了适合现在的冷峻的声音：“Damian不是Bruce。”对母亲 **还有儿子** 这句话都值得一遍又一遍重复，重复到他们听进去。“Damian不是Bruce。Talia，但我可以保证，无论你克隆他多少次…… **永远** 不会有一个会像Bruce。”Dick抓紧了Damian的肩膀。“也 **永远** 不会有另一个Damian。”

因为这就是症结所在，不是吗？

Talia失去她的“吾爱”，也一并失去了她的儿子。她选择了家族事业，但他们统治世界的野心也失败了。一个配不上那面具的人披上了蝙蝠侠的斗篷，他的儿子却穿上了那个小偷的可笑的制服，接过了他的传承。英雄们赢了。

Dick尽力保持自己一脸严肃，不流露出一丝笑意。Talia从来都不喜欢他，嘲笑这个女人太有失风度。

尽管他对自己保持高尚的道德要求，但Talia却回给他一个邪恶的微笑：“那么如果那正是我的目的所在呢，Richard？”

“那是你的损失。”他毫不客气地回答，往后退。

“没错。”Jason说着把Damian拉起来，整个人抱在怀里。“你想玩 **兄弟相残** ，Talia，我们自然奉陪。我们可以带着Damian走出那扇门，留给你那个小克隆体，反正你已经创造出来了。你养大一个al Ghul，我们会养大一个Wayne。过十年、二十年之后，我们自然会发现，对于所有人而言到底会是个什么结果。”Jason换了个姿势，一只手抱住Damian的小身体。“或者我们可以像成年人一样冷静地处理这个问题……”

成年人可能算是言过其实了，不过Dick没有抠字眼。

“是吗，Jason。”Talia挑起一弯细眉。“我就不能两个都要？”

“不行。”Jason吼道，他抱着Damian又往后退了一步，Dick已经开始计划如何撤离。

Talia任由他们慢慢往后退，她转过身，如同神游天外一般举起一只手，爱怜地抚摸红色的玻璃罩。“别逃跑，孩子们，那样太不体面了。”她会过头，近乎温柔地看了一眼在她家里的那三位英雄。“给我句实话，Grayson先生，Damian将来会不会成为蝙蝠侠？”

“会。”

这是他们的计划。这—— **目前的一切** ——都只是临时的。Dick希望如此。Jason也希望如此。如果等到了Damian成年，他依然希望成为蝙蝠侠，那么Dick会很自豪地将斗篷交给他。

“那么我会看着Damian成为比肩他父亲的人。”Talia宣布。她如此承诺却令人充满疑虑，她接下来的话跟让人证实了她阴暗的计划。Talia轻柔地抚摸玻璃表面，低声喃喃地说：“而Benjamin将成为蝙蝠的对手。吾爱曾品尝失败苦涩的所有战役，祝他们能够成功……”

 

**完。**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】译文中斜体的部分为作者引用自漫画的对白，《Batman and Robin》Vol.1 #11-12为重启前Batman vs. Robin故事线的后两本。  
> 为方便理解本故事，简单介绍剧情：本故事为Return of Bruce Wayne剧情的一部分，Damian重伤后Talia帮助治疗他，同时偷偷在他体内植入控制系统。在Dick寻找Bruce是否真的死亡的证据过程中，Damian被Talia远程控制，控制他身体的是Slade Wilson，代号Deathstroke丧钟。Damian使用铁锹打断Dick的肋骨，但挣扎着告诉Dick他被控制的事情。Dick发觉后，使用电击枪，通过Damian和Slade二人之间的神经连接，将Slade从Damian身体里驱逐。Slade因此心室纤颤，失去战斗力，后来被Dick找到一拳揍下病床。蝙蝠侠和罗宾搭乘火箭赶到Talia的基地，在其中发现Talia已经培育出克隆胎儿，母子由此决裂。  
> 推荐阅读漫画后再读本篇。


End file.
